


Passing stars in the night

by Scientits



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Maybe these two could be a thing, What would happen if these two bumped into each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scientits/pseuds/Scientits
Summary: This came from a crossover prompt of 500-ish words max and I thought I’d go with two of my favourite characters. Both known for travelling into some of the darkest corners of the universe - what might happen if their paths crossed? Trusted friends have assured me this is Not Shit. I may write more.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Passing stars in the night

The Mandalorian had been hunting his quarry for hours on the rocky, rugged terrain of this Outer Rim planet. He’d never had a tracking fob lead out here before. It was uninhabited and seemed too far out of the way, even for someone on the run; they’d have to really be in trouble to choose hiding in such a place. This target kept moving across the landscape, using canyons and caverns to its advantage, and constantly changing the odds of Mando making a successful capture. Din would wait until nightfall to increase the odds and use the shadows in his favour. 

Once darkness had shrouded the land, only the light from moon reflecting off the planet’s distant star remained. Mando switched his helmet to thermal imaging and quickly picked up the signal of his mark moving in front of him. He would use the dim light and shadows as a disguise and take the quarry by surprise. Taking the pulse rifle in his hands, Din walked as fast and quietly as he could until he was mere metres away from what looked like a man. 

Suddenly, the target stopped dead in his tracks just ahead of Mando. Din raised the rifle to point at him. 

Standing his ground, the target boldly stated, “Oh I don’t think so.”

“I can bring you in warm or I can bring you in cold,” replied Din.

The man laughed into the darkness as he turned around. “That’s a good line - do you use it on everyone?”

Mando remained silent. The two men stood facing each other in the gloom until the hunted man spoke again. “I see we both have nice capes, where did you get...?” 

Mando interrupted, “I don’t have time for this. You must know why I’m here.” 

“I’m afraid not. You’ll have to enlighten me.”

“I have a bounty puck to bring you in for…”

“A what?”

“Which star system are you from?”

“I...”

The Mandalorian did not wait for him to finish and fired the pulse rifle. As the blast hit its target, to Mando’s surprise, it had the effect of causing the man to split into several identical clones of himself. Each of them ran in a different direction, their laughter echoing in the nearby canyon. But as Din fired at them again they disappeared one by one. Clearly this was some sort of game to the man, and Din did not intend to play it. 

Mando dropped the pulse rifle to his side and watched as each of the remaining clones disappeared. Once again the two were facing each other in the murky light. 

Din spoke first. “Who are you?” 

“As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I am Loki of Asgard. And what is a bounty puck?”

“You’re a wanted man. Someone named Odin…”

“Odin?” Loki’s eyes narrowed. “Ah...dear father. It’s nice to feel wanted at last.”

“Why would your father put a bounty on your head?” 

Loki did not give Din a chance to respond, vanishing instead into thin air. 

The Mandalorian pulled out the tracking fob, beeping red with its signal. Loki was still nearby. Mando fired up his jetpack and zoomed into the sky after him.


End file.
